1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image forming device that performs single-sided and double-sided printing.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known image forming device includes a re-conveying unit for returning an inverted paper sheet with an image formed on a first surface thereof to an image forming unit. A known image forming device, e.g., the image forming device described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-104694, includes conveyor rollers for conveying the paper sheet obliquely toward a one-side regulation member provided at one width direction end of the paper sheet. In a known image forming device, conveyor rollers may have a rubber-made driving roller and a resin-made pinch roller which follows the driving roller. The pinch roller is disposed obliquely to the driving roller so as to obliquely convey the paper sheet. The pinch roller is disposed in contact with the first surface on which an image has been formed.
In a known image forming device, however, if a resin-made pinch roller is disposed in contact with the printing surface of the paper sheet as described above, the pinch roller slips against the printing surface and, as a result, the oblique feeding capability may decrease. This problem is more likely to occur when glossy paper is used or when color printing is performed in which multiple colors are superimposed on top of one another.